The Advantages of Clairvoyance
by xspraycheese
Summary: Alice has a particularly exciting vision. Oneshot. PWP. FEMSLASH. Alice/Bella.


**"The Advantages of Clairvoyance"** by Emily

Alice couldn't remember a time where she had run as fast (or as scantily clad) as now. She smirked as she felt the silk of the pink negligee clinging to her petite frame. Frederick's of Hollywood, of course. Though the situation was odd, it was necesscary seeing as Alice's visions as subject to change. She simply wished to take advance of the alloted time she had, even if it meant running in a night gown at nearly three in the morning. She was positive it would be worth it.

She came to a graceful halt in front the Swan residance. A breeze of cold air enveloped Alice and she became aware of her erect nipples poking at the silk. _Perfect._ So, like a skilled creature of the night, she ascended to Bella's bedroom window. Upon entering her dark room, Alice was struck with the delectable scent of her blood as well as the sweet smell of arousal; and just like in her vision, there lay Bella softly moaning, thoroughly enjoying her wet dream. Quite pleased, Alice placed herself silently next to Bella on her bed. Reaching under the covers, she found the warmth between Bella's legs then smelled her fingers. _Mmm...God, she's so wet already. _Bella rustled a bit. _Goody._ It wasn't long before her sleepy eyes opened and became at least vaguely aware.

"Alice? What are you-" Alice didn't feel like wasting time with explanation, so she stopped Bella in mid sentence by pressing her lips hard against hers. At first, Bella froze, but after a few seconds began to respond to Alice's quick advances. Her warm tongue was soon exploring Alice's mouth. She took Alice's full bottom lip into her teeth, biting hard. In response, Alice's hips involuntarily pressed into Bella. Second by second Alice was fufilled her own vision as her lips moved to the nape of her neck, nibbling gently.

"You know, Alice." Bella whispered. "I normally hate surprises."

"Mhm."

She kissed Bella's collarbone and traced the tip of her tongue back up to Bella's lips. Alice knew she was taking risks tonight, but luckily, the throbbing need between her thighs greatly outweighed her need for blood. And oh, God, was she throbbing. Bella's nails raked Alice's back as Alice closed her eyes, trembling, threw her head back with a primal growl. In a matter of seconds, Bella's tank top was ripped from her torso exposing her small, round breasts. She immediately took a nipple in her mouth and feeling Bella's wetness again through her panties.

"Alice..." Bella breathed. "Take them off." Alice followed her directions and took a moment to appreciate her naked form. Their eyes met briefly, (one of Alice's favorite parts of the vision). _So beautiful..._

Calmly, slowly, Alice's lips made their journey to Bella's center, leaving wet kisses from her chest to her tummy. Bella's chest heaved with each touch making Alice ache with the desire to taste her. She positioned her face between Bella's legs, not making her wait any longer. She kissed and began slowly licking circles, sampling her sweet taste. Bella's back arched at the contact and Alice felt her hands already pulling at her hair. _Someone is excited._ She sped up, feeling Bella's body move in rhytmn with her tongue flicking across the swollen clit. Alice pleasured herself while doing this, unable to wait any longer. In perfect time with her own tongue, she stroked herself moaning against Bella's flesh. As Alice sped up one last time, she felt Bella's legs tighten and with a small gasp, she came just as hard as in Alice's vision. And, also like in her vision, Alice came quite shortly after.

Wiping her mouth off with he back of her hand, she giggled softly and wrapped her arms around Bella's waist, softly kissing the back of her neck. After a few quiet moments, Bella gasped, knowingly.

"You saw all of this already didn't you?"

"Of course. But, I must say, it's a lot better in person."

"Agreed."

Alice smiled. This psychic thing sure did come in handy.


End file.
